Little Brother vs Boyfriends
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Sakura memang bukan primadona sekolah, tapi banyak kok yang naksir dia. Tapi, tantangan terberat pacar-pacar Sakura adalah adik laki-lakinya, Sasuke, yang super sister complex!/"Hn, Yakuza."/"Ah, Sasuke. Mampir dulu?"/CHAP 3 APDET!/Read & Review, PLEASE?
1. Prologue

"Sasuke-_kuuunn_~! _Matte yo_~!"

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sewarna permen kapas tampak berlari terengah-engah di trotoar distrik utara Konoha. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk sekedar mengambil napas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Seragam _sailor_ musim panas SMA Konoha-nya tampak sedikit kusut.

"Hn." Seorang cowok, _the-_Sasuke_kun_-_boy_, menolehkan kepalanya sekilas—menatap gadis yang terengah-engah tadi. Ia menaikkan kacamata ovalnya yang sedikit melorot, kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi mengejar Sasuke yang sudah semakin jauh hanya dengan berlari—sedangkan cowok berambut _spiky-duckbutt_ itu mengendarai sepeda gunung. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal, menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan perempatan jalan. Mata emerald-nya berkilat marah. "Awas kau yaa!" ucapnya seraya mengacungkan tinju mungilnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Butuh tumpangan, Sakura?"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ mengejutkan gadis berdahi lebar itu. Ia menoleh ke asal suara. _And there he is_. Seorang cowok berambut hitam legam dengan senyuman khas dan kulit sepucat mayat menghentikan _volvo_ hitamnya di tepi trotoar.

"Ah, Sai-_kun_!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada cowok bermata onyx itu. "_Ohayou~_"

"Hn, _ohayou_..." Sai turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo, kau bisa terlambat." Cowok itu meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan menuntunnya ke mobil hitam itu.

"Aa, _ariga_—"

"Kami nggak bakal terlambat." Seorang cowok berseragam musim panas SMA Konoha, berkacamata oval, berambut raven dengan _spiky-duckbutt style_, merebut genggaman tangan Sakura dari Sai dan men-_deathglare_ cowok murah senyum itu dengan iris obsidian-nya yang berkilat.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap bingung Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan ada di tempat itu. "Bukannya kau—"

"_Nee-san_ berangkat denganku," lanjut Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran Sakura.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke." Sai sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pink di sebelahnya. "Sakura, kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah—"

"_Nee-san_ pulang sekolah denganku dan nggak bakal mampir ke mana-mana." Sekali lagi Sasuke memotong pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat Sasuke. "_Ne_, Sai-_kun_, _gomen ne_, adikku nggak sopan."

"_Daijoubu yo_, Sakura." Sai (masih) tersenyum. "Aku harus terbiasa..."

* * *

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Little Brother vs Boyfriends**

**.**

**Original Tittle :**

**Kakkoi no Otouto to Atashi no Koibito yo**

**「かっこいの弟とあたしの恋人よ」**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Family/Romance/Drama/Humor**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**.  
**

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universal, (i'm trying so hard not to make it)OOC, typo, abal, aneh**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? Then get back to your world!**

**~I've Warned You~**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Suasana SMA Konoha sudah begitu ramai ketika Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki gerbang utama. Jeritan histeris _fangirls_ Sasuke yang memekakkan telinga menyambut kehadiran mereka. Tampak gadis-gadis berseragam _sailor_ itu saling berebut dan tarik-menarik demi sekedar melihat sosok pangeran idola mereka yang masih _fresh_ pagi ini.

Sakura tangannya masih diseret Sasuke hanya bisa nyengir sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke arah kerumunan kaum hawa itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau mestinya menyapa mereka," ujar Sakura di tengah perjalanannya menyusuri koridor kelas tiga.

"Hn, nggak perlu," jawab Sasuke cuek—masih menyeret gadis bermata emerald yang kini _sweatdrop_ itu.

.

.

"Hn, sudah sampai," gumam Sasuke saat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kelas yang masih agak sepi dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura. "Langsung duduk dan baca buku, atau cari kegia—"

"Hallouu, tuan sok ngatur!" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dan berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bosan. "Di sini aku adalah seorang kakak, ingat? Aku tahu lebih banyak hal dan kau nggak punya hak paten menyuruh-nyuruhku melebihi _okaa-san_!"

"Hn, terserah." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan beranjak pergi—meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

_**Uchiha Sakura**_, gadis berusia **delapan belas tahun**, kelas **3-2**SMA Konoha yang mempunyai banyak pacar. _Playgirl_? Tidak—gadis ini hanya senang menerima berbagai pemberian dan kebaikan hati setiap cowok yang dekat dengannya sehingga merasa tidak enak hati untuk menolak mereka. Hn, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bahkan pacar-pacarnya pun tidak merasa keberatan dengan kondisi Sakura yang cukup aneh itu.

Namun tantangan berat yang harus dilalui orang-orang itu adalah _**Uchiha Sasuke**_, adik laki-laki Sakura, **tujuh belas tahun**, kelas **2-1 **SMA Konoha—yang memiliki bejibun penggemar wanita dari semua kalangan. Cowok berkacamata yang _sister complex_ ini merupakan dinding terkokoh yang sangat sulit dalalui dalam menjangkau sang _Cherry Blossom_.

Sasuke sendiri masih _single_. Sepertinya cowok berwajah _stoic _ini tidak berminat sedikit pun tentang gairah masa muda yang selalu dielu-elukan Maito Gai, guru pengajar olahraga SMA Konoha. Mungkinkah karena Sasuke belum puber? Tidak—tentu saja tidak. Sasuke itu tujuh belas tahun dan sudah pasti pernah puber. Atau mungkin karena ia homo? Bukan! Justru cowok bermata empat ini paling benci dengan hal-hal sejenis itu.

Ah, Sasuke yang aneh, Sasuke yang misterius. Itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya selama ini. _What else_?

.

.

.

TILUT TILUT TILUT TRALALALALALALAA TRILILILILILILILLIIII~

Bel aneh pertanda istirahat makan siang menggema di setiap sudut SMA Konoha. Sekolah elit yang tadinya sepi itu kini ramai oleh siswa-siswinya yang berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tujuan utama kantin dan taman belakang sekolah.

"Heh, Sakura!" seorang cewek berambut pirang sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi menyapa seorang gadis yang mendekap sebuah kotak _bento_ di depan kelasnya. "Kau nggak mau ke kantin?"

"Ah, hai Ino." Sakura melambaikan tangannya sekali sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Gomen ne_, aku janji makan siang berdua sama Neji-_kun _di atap."

"Haa, nggak asik." Ino memutar matanya bosan dan bersedekap. "Yasudah, aku mau bareng Shikamaru saja. Dia ada di kelas?"

"Tuh lagi tidur," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang cowok berambut nanas yang tertidur telungkup di bangku paling belakang kelas 3-2 sambil mendengkur halus.

"Ck, nggak bisa diandalkan." Ino berkacak pinggang dan memasuki kelas itu—mencoba membangunkan sang kekasih yang sedang melayang di alam mimpi dengan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu cowok itu kasar.

Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Tak lama, ia merasakan sebuah beban di pundaknya—sebuah lengan. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya itu. Seorang cowok berambut cyan keperakan sebahu nyengir—memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang hampir seluruhnya berupa taring. Mata violetnya bertemu pandang dengan iris emerald Sakura.

Gadis berambut permen kapas itu tersenyum dan meninju dada kiri cowok itu pelan. "Suigetsu..." ujarnya pelan. "...bikin kaget saja."

"Kau makan siang dengan Neji, ya," ujar Suigetsu di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa geli.

"He'em, _gomen ne_..." muka Sakura merah padam saat dirasakannya pipi dingin Suigetsu menempel dengan pipinya yang mulai panas.

"Hn _daijoubu_." Suigetsu semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada Sakura. Ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kemerahan gadis itu singkat.

"_Ne, _Suigetsu..."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Suigetsu melepas rangkulannya pada gadis itu dan kembali nyengir. "Lagian aku juga nggak mau masuk rumah sakit buat yang keduakalinya gara-gara bogeman adikmu yang sinting itu."

"Ah iya, maafin tingkah Sasuke-_kun_ yang tempo hari, ya..." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, merasa tidak enak pada setiap teman laki-lakinya yang selalu mendapat sambutan _'hangat'_ dari sang adik yang kelewat protektif.

"Sudah biasa kok," ujar cowok bertaring hiu itu sambil beranjak pergi. "Sampai nanti," ucapnya seraya melangkah menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya sekali.

"_Jya ne~_"

"Sakura..."

"Eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara di belakangnya. "Ah, Neji-_kun_!"

.

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke-_teme_~" seorang cowok _blonde_ dengan garis kumis di kedua pipinya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melamun—menatap ke luar jendela kelas. "Kau nggak mau makan siang?"

"Hn." Sasuke melirik teman sekelasnya itu melalui ekor matanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Aku nggak lapar, Naruto."

"Ohh, yasudah." Naruto menegakkan kembali badannya dan sedikit meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

"_K-konnichiwa_..." sebuah suara kecil yang baru saja memasuki area kelas itu mendekati sepasang sahabat yang saling diam itu.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan tersenyum lebar. "Hinata-_chaaann_~!"

"N-Naruto-_kun_, _gomen ne_, agak telat," ujar Hyuuga Hinata sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang bermata saphire itu. "T-tadi masih nganterin kotak _bento _Neji-_niisan_ yang ketinggalan."

"Neji?"

Suara _baritone_ Sasuke memecah keheningan di anatara mereka. Ia telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela ke arah gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu. Saraf di pelipisnya sedikit berkedut. Lensa kacamata ovalnya berkilat. "Neji-_senpai_ bawa bekal?" tanyanya dengan suara mengintimidasi.

"I-i-iya, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Heh, kenapa sih tiba-tiba ketus be—oooii~!" Naruto melongo menatap Sasuke yang dengan (agak) kasar beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

"Ap-apa Sasuke-_kun_ nggak pa-pa?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut.

"Nggak pa-pa, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto membuka kotak _bento_ yang dibawakan Hinata untuknya tadi. Ia menjumput sepotong _ebi_ dan menjejalkannya ke mulutnya. "Paling-paling nyamperin Sakura-_senpai_ yang—"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"Apa?"

"N-Neji-_niisan_ makan siang sama Sakura-_senpai_!"

Naruto diam. Ia sedang berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian bola mata saphire-nya membulat sempurna.

"_Kuso_!" ia membanting sumpitnya dan beranjak dari bangkunya—menyeret Hinata ke arah gedung kelas tiga.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

_**Matte : tunggu**_

_**Ohayou : met pagi**_

_**Gomen : maaf**_

_**(o)kaa-san : ibu**_

_**Daijoubu : nggak pa-pa**_

_**Sister complex : kelewat sayang sama sodara perempuan**_

_**Jya : sampai nanti**_

_**Kuso : sialan!**_

**Alohaa lohaa~! Rei bikin fic baru! *BLETAKK* (^0^)****ノ****ahahaha maap yak SSMM nya belom kelar malah bikin fic multichap (read: tanggungan) baru, di tengah-tengah derasnya(?) ujian praktek lagi! Hah, asem (==")a beginilah nasib anak kelas 12~**

**Nee, Sasuke di sini jadi adeknya Sakura! Pake kacamata lagi! Cakep loh! xD gak ada niatan bashing sakura jadi cewek yang jelek karakter kok, di sini sakura jadi cewek lugu yang gampang nerima cowok yang nembak dia, dengan masalah adek laki-laki yang super sister complex! Haha ngaco ni imajinasi *BHUAGG***

**Bakal ada banyak pair di sini, di antaranya yang udah nongol NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiSaku, SuiSaku, SaiSaku, dan ke depannya masih banyak lagi! Kayak SasoSaku, KibaSaku, GaaSaku, DeiSaku dan yahh gitu dah *PLAKK* xD**

**Gimana? Gimana? Ini baru pembukaan aja. Kalo sekiranya ini jelek dan nggak layak publish, mau rei delete aja. Okeh? ****Okeh? 穂うんと二ごめんなさいね～ ^^"a oiya, ini re-edit barusan, adegan kissu SuiSaku dihapus jadi cuma cipika... soalnya kesannya emang 'gak bagus' buat sakura~ thanks buat michi-chan yang udah ngingetin ^^/  
**

**Akhir kata, adakah yang berkenan untuk REVIEW, **_**please**_**?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	2. The Cantik Koibito

BRAKK

"_Tadaimaa_~!"

"_Okaeri-nasai_... Lho, Sakura-_chan_?" Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung tampak menghampiri puterinya yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya sambil memasang tampang cemberut. "Ada apa di sekolah? Kenapa cemberut begitu, hm?"

Sakura mendongak menatap ibunya setelah berhasil melepas kedua sepatunya dengan susah payah. Bola mata emerald-nya mulai berair. "Huaaaa~! _Okaa-saaann_~!" Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. "Sasuke-_kun_ jahaaatt~" lanjutnya sambil merapatkan dekapannya pada sang ibu.

"Ja-jahat?" Uchiha Mikoto—nama wanita itu—mengelus punggung Sakura pelan, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Untung aku datang," potong sebuah suara berat dari arah pintu. Tampak seorang cowok dengan rambut khas _spiky-duckbutt _yang hanya dimiliki olehnya menutup pintu di belakangnya—dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apanya yang untung, hah?" bentak Sakura setelah melepaskan dekapan mautnya pada Mikoto. "Bisa nggak sih kau nggak ganggu _date_-ku sebentar saja?"

"Kalau kau sampai diracun—"

"Alasan nggak rasional!"

Tepat sasaran. Tumben sekali seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa mengutarakan alasan (yang seharusnya masuk akal) secara spontan. Ini jelas membuatnya diam. Otak jeniusnya berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menyanggah omongan kakak perempuannya barusan.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_..." suara lembut Mikoto memutuskan perang batin yang begejolak di antara kedua anaknya. "Ayolah ganti baju dulu," lanjutnya sambil merangkul Sasuke dan Sakura. "Habis itu kita tunggu _otoo-san_ dan makan malam bersama. _Ne_?"

"Iya deh, _Okaa-san_..."

"Aa.."

* * *

**Little Brother vs Boyfriends**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Kiroku 1 :**

**The Cantik Koibito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Uchiha tampak adem ayem. Meski sebenarnya jika dilihat melalui teropong tercanggih terdapat kilatan petir sangat halus di antara dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan di ruangan itu.

Uchiha Sakura masih terus men-_deathglare_ Sasuke dengan bentuk mulut yang nyaris menyerupai mulut bebek. Sedangkan si adik hanya melirik kakak perempuannya itu sesekali sambil terus melahap makan malamnya.

Oke, Sakura memang kesal. Sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau sedang—err... menikmati makan siang (yang seharusnya romantis) dengan kekasihmu, seorang adik laki-laki bodoh yang mengidap _sister complex_ akut malah datang dan mengacaukan segalanya! _Man, that was terrible_.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Naruto-kun!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_N-Neji-niisan makan siang sama Sakura-senpai!"_

_Naruto diam. Ia sedang berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian bola mata saphire-nya membulat sempurna._

"_Kuso!" ia membanting sumpitnya dan beranjak dari bangkunya—menyeret Hinata ke arah gedung kelas tiga._

_._

_._

"_Waahh di sini pemandangannya baguuuss~!" seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu tampak menari-nari riang di atap sekolah yang sepi. "Iya 'kan, Neji-kun?" _

"_Aa..." jawab Hyuuga Neji pelan. Mata lavendernya mengamati gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang masih berputar-putar tidak jelas sambil menengadah._

"_Eh, eh, kita bisa melihat awan tanpa ada atap-atap yang mengganggu!"_

"_Sou desu."_

"_Ne, Neji-kun kau bawa apa?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk bersandar pada pagar kawat di sebelah Neji—sepertinya sudah mulai lelah karena aktivitasnya barusan._

"_Hn, nggak banyak." Neji membuka kotak bento-nya. "Cuma ini," lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan isi kotak berwarna cokelat itu pada kekasihnya. _

_Sakura membelalakkan mata emerald-nya. Isi kotak bento Neji tampak mewah dan menggiurkan; sushi salmon lembut, jamur matsutake panggang, daging sapi kobe panggang, dan beberapa jenis sayuran. Sakura menelan ludah. Jika dibandingkan dengan bekal miliknya—yang ia siapkan sendiri dengan terburu-buru karena Mikoto harus pergi ke rumah kakek Madara pagi-pagi sekali—jauh berbeda. _

_Sakura memperhatikan bentonya dengan dahi berkerut. Kotak itu hanya berisi tiga buah onigiri yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu payah dalam masak-memasak. _

"_Kau mau?" suara baritone Neji mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dari bekalnya yang terlihat cukup menyedihkan. Cowok berambut burnette sepunggung itu tersenyum ramah. Mata lavendernya yang keperakan berpendar akibat pantulan cahaya matahari. Helaian rambut panjangnya yang tergerai menari-nari dipermainkan angin sepoi yang berhembus. Oh, betapa Sakura ingin meleleh jika berlama-lama menatap pemandangan mempesona itu. _

"_B-boleh?" Sakura sedikit canggung. Bagaimana pun Neji adalah ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub karate yang cukup disegani. Bisa berpacaran dengannya merupakan suatu anugerah terbesar! Tapi Neji adalah tipe cowok yang tenang dan ramah. Dan mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari seorang Hyuuga Neji seperti ini cukup membuat degup jantung Sakura berlomba._

"_Tentu saja," jawab Neji pelan. Ada nada tawa dalam ucapannya. Cowok itu kemudian mengambil sumpitnya dan menjumput sepotong shushi salmon lembut—mengangkat tangannya dengan anggun, hendak menyuapi Sakura. _

_Muka Sakura merah padam. Secara tidak langsung, sadar atau tidak—Neji adalah tipe kekasih yang cukup romantis. Ah, semua anak perempuan di sekolah pasti ingin jadi kekasihnya._

_Sakura membuka mulutnya, siap menerima suapan shushi dari sang kekasih. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi makanan mewah itu akan memasuki rongga mulut Sakura. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi—_

_SYUUUTT_

_BRAKK_

_BHUGH_

"_MEOW!"_

"_Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuunnnn~!"_

"_Maaf, sengaja." Itulah sebuah kalimat permintaan maaf tidak elit dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu atap—membawa bola sepak yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana—dan menendangnya tepat ke arah sumpit Neji yang sedang beraksi menyuapi Sakura._

_Sakura dan Neji serempak bangkit. Gadis berambut pendek itu memandangi makan siangnya dan Neji berserakan di lantai atap dengan penuh penyesalan. Makanan itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi dipunguti. Sial. Pandangan Sakura beralih. Kini mata emerald itu menatap langsung onyx dibalik lensa kacamata ovalnya yang dengan seenak udelnya menghancurkan momen romantis gadis itu. _

"_Sasuke." Suara berat Neji terdengar menyapa tamu tak diundang mereka._

"_Konnichiwa, Neji-senpai," balas Sasuke dengan nada bosan._

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"_Sasuke—!"_

_Sepasang murid laki-laki dan perempuan dengan warna rambut kontras—blonde dan indigo—muncul dengan tergesa-gesa dari balik punggung Sasuke. Keduanya terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hati manusia normal : dua kotak bento tergeletak sembarangan dengan isi yang berserakan di sekitarnya. _

"_Yahh, mubadzir," keluh Naruto meratapi kotak bento Neji yang berantakan._

"_Hiks... hiks..."_

"_Eh?" semua mata tertuju pada Hinata yang berlinangan air mata—berusaha menahannya agar tidak mengalir. _

"_Hinata?"_

"_Ak-aku... aku... me-membuatnya dengan s-ssu-su-sah payah... d-dan..." ucap Hinata terbata._

_Naruto yang mengerti maksud Hinata langsung men-deathglare Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme!" bentaknya seraya mencengkram kerah gakuran Sasuke yang terbuka dan sedikit mendorongnya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku, hah? Ayo tanggung jawab!"_

"_Apaan?" Sasuke mengernyit tidak terima. Tuduhan Naruto yang sepihak itu terdengar seperti—err... sesuatu yang menjurus ke hal-hal yang 'terlampau' negatif._

"_Maksudku—Hinata bikin bento itu susah payah, tahu!" bentak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke lengkap dengan semburan hujan lokalnya. Untungnya Sasuke memakai kacamata—paling tidak sepasang lensa itu cukup untuk melindungi dua bola matanya yang berharga. "Kau malah menghancurkannya dengan sengaja! Apa-apaan itu, hah? Hei—jangan merem!"_

_Sakura sweatdrop berat._

_Really._

_Sasuke dan teman-teman autis-nya._

'_Bodoh', pikir Sakura yang sudah mulai pasrah. Well, paling tidak Naruto mewakilinya untuk marah-marah. Meski pun dengan alasan yang berbeda._

**KCABHSALF**

"Sakura-_chan_, kau belum menyentuh laukmu, sayang." Suara bening Mikoto sedikit berhasil memisahkan kedua alis Sakura yang bertautan—sekaligus mengembalikan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Wanita itu kemudian menjumput sepotong tempura dan meletakkannya di mangkok Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_..." Mikoto mendesah pelan.

"Aa..." sahut Sakura pelan. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu menggerakkan sumpitnya dan menjejalkan nasi _shitake_ ke dalam rongga mulutnya—dengan sorot mata tajam yang masih mengawasi gerak gerik Sasuke.

"Jangan kira _too-san_ nggak tahu." Uchiha Fugaku—sang kepala keluarga yang daritadi bungkam—akhirnya bersuara. Pria berambut hitam legam itu melirik kedua anaknya bergantian dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Sasuke," ujarnya pelan.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, _Too-san_," jawab Sasuke enteng tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin sepedaku sendiri." Sakura menyahut. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya sedikit menyerong untuk menghadap sang ayah. "Boleh 'kan, _Otoo-san_?" lanjut Sakura dengan _kitten eyes_ _no jutsu_ yang dibuat-buat.

"Sepeda?" Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya!" jawab Sakura disertai anggukan mantap. Rambut sebahunya bergoyang pelan.

"Kau 'kan biasanya berangkat sama Sasuke."

"Sasuke-_kun_ bakal sibuk dengan klub basket," lanjut Sakura. "Tahun ini dia jadi pemain inti, jadi—"

"Aku nggak keberatan," potong Sasuke.

Saraf di pelipis Sakura berkedut. "Tapi aku juga banyak kegiatan di klub peneliti 'kan, _Otoo-san_," ucap Sakura dengan nada ngambek—tidak mau kalah. Hatinya komat kamit—berdoa agar sang ayah mau menuruti keinginannya. Dan jika berhasil, ini akan menjadi langkah awal menghindari Sasuke si pengganggu.

"Baiklah," ujar Fugaku setelah terdiam agak lama.

Ujung-ujung bibir pink Sakura tertarik membentuk seulas senyum lebar. Kedua bola mata emerald gadis itu berbinar-binar menatap sang ayah penuh rasa syukur—seolah Fugaku adalah malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman iblis buruk rupa. Sakura menghambur memeluk Fugaku—erat, dan berkali-kali membisikkan kata 'aku cinta _otoo-san_' pada pria itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Ekspresi datar tidak pernah lepas dari wajah kakunya yang berkacamata.

"Sasuke-_kun_," tegur Mikoto pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap putera bungsunya yang sedikit merona karena diperhatikan sang ibu. Ia tidak mau ibunya menganggap cowok berkacamata itu sedang cemburu—karena pada kenyataannya Sakura memang cenderung lebih dekat dengan Fugaku.

Ah, Sakura memang dicintai semuanya. Pintar dan selalu dibanggakan ayah dan ibu. Sejak gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter bedah saraf terhebat sedunia, sang ayah selalu memberikan apa saja yang dapat menunjang kemampuan akademisnya.

Sasuke dulu—pernah merasakan perihnya cemburu pada saudara sendiri. Sasuke juga tidak kalah cerdas kok dari Sakura. Hanya saja, Sakuralah hal yang pertama kali membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga. Sakit rasanya bagi Sasuke, tentu saja. Namun kebaikan hati kakak perempuannya itu jugalah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan—bahkan menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun. Dan juga merasa jauh lebih risih jika gadis itu 'dekat' dengan anak laki-laki di sekolah.

Semua mengalir seiring berjalannya waktu—Sasuke mengidap _sister complex_ akut.

Waw.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel Sakura melengking di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu buru-buru beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan menyambar ponsel berwarna putih itu. Matanya berbinar mendapati tulisan berwarna warni yang muncul pada layar depan ponselnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan membuka flip ponselnya antusias. "Gaara-kun!" pekiknya senang. Ia merebahkan dirinya dengan sedikit bringas dan berguling-guling sejenak.

**From : Gaara-kun**

**Subject : kangen**

_**Sakura, hei—kau baik saja, kan? Aku kangen kau.**_

_**3 hari lagi aku akan ke konoha. Temari-neechan harus menghadiri pertemuan jurnalistik di sana, jadi aku yang menemaninya. Kami akan di sana selama 1 minggu. Kau nggak keberatan, kan?**_

**画亜羅**

Sakura tersenyum membaca _e-mail_ yang dikirim kekasihnya yang berasal dari Suna itu. Jemari lentiknya dengan gesit memencet tombol-tombol kecil itu untuk membalas pesan sang kekasih.

_SEND._

_._

Sementara seorang cowok berambut merah dengan tato _ai_ pada dahinya tampak berkutat dengan ponselnya yang baru saja memperdengarkan dering tanda _e-mail_ masuk. Cowok bermata aquamarine itu kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan jari telunjuknya.

**From : Sakura**

**Subject : re[kangen]**

_**aku juga kangen gaara-kun! ^^ aku baik kok, tenang saja. Kau bagaimana?**_

_**Ah~ kau bakal tinggal seminggu di sini? Uwaaa tentu saja aku nggak keberatan, gaara-kun! Rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi! Ne, sampaikan salamku pada Temari-neechan dan Kankurou-niichan ya~ **_

**サクラ**

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat. Membaca pesan Sakura rasanya seperti melihat gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata cerah yang terlihat begitu senang-entah-karena-apa.

.

Ponsel Sakura kembali berdering—yang detik berikutnya disambar oleh tangan kecil sang pemilik.

**From : Gaara-kun**

**Subject : re[re[kangen]]**

_**Aku nggak apa-apa selama kau baik-baik saja, sakura~ arigatou...**_

_**hmm akan kusampaikan nanti kalau mereka sudah pulang. Aku harus ke rumah yashamaru-jiisan sekarang. Baiklah, sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi~**_

_**aku sayang kau.**_

**画亜羅**

Sakura melompat girang. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli bahwa saat ini tempat tidur yang tadinya rapih kini sudah kusut dan berantakan, dan sekali lagi ia merebahkan diri sambil mengetik balasan pesan untuk sang kekasih nun jauh di Suna sana.

**From : Sakura**

**Subject : re[re[re[kangen]]]**

_**Iya! Hati-hati ne, gaara-kun (^^)**__**ノ **__**aku juga sayang kau~**_

**サクラ**

Sakura menutup flip ponselnya dan hendak melanjutkan acara peluk-pelukan bonekanya ketika terdengar beberapa kali ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, menatap pintu kamarnya yang sewarna gading.

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebelum berucap, "Masuk saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pintu kayu itu berdecit terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang cowok berambut _spiky duck-butt_ dengan kacamata oval yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Sejenak Sasuke hanya diam terpaku—lebih tepatnya bingung akan melakukan apa.

Sakura yang notabene masih kesal terhadap adik satu-satunya itu hanya sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dan sesekali menatapnya tajam.

Hening.

"_Nee-san_," ucap Sasuke pelan yang hanya disambut lirikan sadis dari sang kakak. Sasuke kembali diam—memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang pucat. Ia kemudian melirik Sakura, lalu kembali menatap kakinya. Ia menatap Sakura lagi, kemudian beralih lagi pada kakinya. Begitu seterusnya hinggga beberapa kali. Entah apa maksudnya—mungkinkah Sasuke sedang membandingkan Sakura dengan kaki-kakinya?

Sakura menghela napas. Ia mulai jenuh dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Apa susahnya sih minta maaf," ucap gadis itu memecah keheningan.

"Aku nggak berencana minta maaf," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kau bersalah, Tuan-Sok-Hebat." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Minta maaf padaku—pada Neji-_kun_."

"Nggak."

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Apa?"

"Minta maaf!"

"Buat apa?"

"Kau bersalah padaku, juga pada Neji-_kun_—ingat?"

"Apa itu artinya aku harus minta maaf?"

"Tentu saja, _baka_."

"Aku nggak mau."

"Kenapa nggak mau?"

"Aku nggak minat."

"Sasuke-_kun_...!"

"Sudah, ya."

BLAM

Pintu tertutup rapat bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sasuke dari kamar Sakura.

"Ap-apa—apa-apaan itu?" Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah adiknya yang kadang aneh itu. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan menyambar sebuah novel bersampul violet tebal dari rak bukunya.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu memang merupakan akhir pekan yang paling asyik untuk dilewatkan bersama teman atau pun pacar. Bahkan sejak pagi-pagi sekali, warga Konoha sudah tampak ramai berkeliaran baik di pusat kota mau pun di taman-taman pinggiran kota yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah perbukitan utara Konoha tampak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pendek membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Ia tersenyum sejenak, menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan saluran pernapasan.

"_Ohayou, Okaa-san_," sapa Sakura saat ia menuruni tangga dan mendapati Mikoto sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri wanita bermata onyx itu kemudian mengecup pipinya singkat.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura-_chan_~ Kau rapih sekali, _ne_." Mikoto menoleh—memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang cenderung lebih rapih dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Eh? _Hounto ka_?" Sakura tersenyum lebar, memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan sang ibu. Gadis itu menarik-narik ujung rok lipit kotak-kotaknya yang berwarna biru muda kemudian merapihkan pita yang menempel pada kerah sabrina _sweater_ kuning yang dikenakannya.

"Iya," jawab Mikoto seraya menyisir pelan rambut pendek Sakura yang hanya berhiaskan bando merah. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Sakura-_chan_ mau kencan?"

"Hehe... iya, _Okaa-san_." Pipi Sakura memerah. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tak gatal. "Sama Neji-_kun_," lanjutnya. "Boleh, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang." Mikoto tersenyum geli.

"Asyik!" Sakura sekali lagi mengecup pipi Mikoto. Tangan gadis itu meraih sepiring _pancake_ karamel dan melahapnya penuh nafsu.

"Heh, kalau makan jangan berdiri, Sakura-_chan_," tegur Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk dan menarik kursi meja makan di sebelahnya setelah meletakkan piring berisi _pancake_ karamelnya yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"_Ohayou_." Terdengar suara berat nan berwibawa Fugaku turun dari tangga menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu. "Sakura?" Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat putri sulungnya tengah duduk manis di meja makan—menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengunyah. "_Ohayou, Otoo-san_!" sapanya setelah berhasil menelan potongan _pancake_ terakhirnya.

"Mau pergi, ya?" Fugaku menyeret kursi meja makan di sebelah Sakura dan mendudukinya. "Sama siapa?"

"Neji-_kun_," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menegak habis susu coklatnya. "Ke taman bermain Konoha."

"_Ohayou_." Suara _baritone_ Sasuke menggema tatkala cowok berambut unik itu turun dari tangga dan langsung menyambar sepotong _pancake_ yang baru matang—menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun_," balas Mikoto seraya menuang susu coklat ke dalam gelas Sasuke. "Hei, makannya pelan-pelan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Kau ke stasiunnya berangkat bareng Sasuke saja," ujar Fugaku tenang sambil membolak balik korannya.

"HAH?"

Terdengar nada protes pada ucapan spontan dari kakak-beradik itu. Sakura yang baru beranjak dari kursinya reflek menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan _pancake_ karamelnya.

"Memangnya _nee-san_ mau ke mana?" sebelah alis Sasuke naik.

"Ke taman bermain doang, kok," jawab Sakura asal. Ia kemudian meletakkan piring kotornya di tempat cuci piring. "Nggak usah saja, _Otoo-san_. Aku jalan kaki. Lagian, Neji-_kun_ sudah menunggu di stasiun, kok."

"Bareng Neji-_senpai_?" Sasuke menyeruput susu coklatnya sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura yang sedang bercermin—merapihkan rambutnya.

"He'em." Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan beralari kecil ke pintu depan. Ia duduk di undakan di depan pintu masuk dan memasang sepatu _sneakers_ putihnya. "Aku berangkat ya, _Otoo-san, Okaa-san, _dan—Sasuke-_kun_~!" serunya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu dengan bunyi _blam_ pelan.

"Hati-hati, Sayang~!"

"Aa..."

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana _jeans_-nya. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak lincah memencet tombol yang berpendar pada ponsel flip berwarna hitam itu.

**To : Hyuuga Neji**

**Subject : -**

_**Kalo sampai terjadi apa-apa pada nee-san, kubunuh kau.**_

**サスケ**

_SEND._

Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan.

"Lho, kau juga mau jalan-jalan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto seteah membersihkan sisa-sisa adonan _pancake_ yang berceceran.

"Hn, ada janji main bisbol sama Naruto dan yang lain," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia memakai sepatu _kets_-nya dan bergegas membuka garasi. Cowok berwajah _stoic_ itu menuntun sepeda gunungnya ke luar pagar kayu rumahnya dan bergegas mengayuh sepeda biru itu ke arah lapangan bisbol kecil di pinggir kota.

.

.

.

Taman bermain Konoha terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tempat berwarna warni itu sejak pagi dipenuhi remaja dan anak-anak, serta beberapa orang dewasa yang bersantai dari _paper works _membosnkan—sekedar menikmati akhir pekan yang hanya terjadi seminggu sekali.

"Neji-_kun_, ayo main itu!"

"Hn."

"Ah, nggak—yang itu saja!"

"Aa..."

"Habis itu kita main yang ini, yaa~!"

"Iya."

Sepasang kekasih yang cukup kontras tampak berkeliling taman dengan senyum sumeringah—terutama pada raut wajah si gadis. Tangan keduanya bertautan, seolah tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain.

Ah, jalan-jalan dengan Hyuuga Neji ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut _burnette_ sepunggung itu bisa berubah lebih hangat di hadapan sang kekasih. Tiada henti sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis setiap kali Sakura merespon dengan tingkah manis atau sekedar _blushing_.

"Neji-_kun_, beruang itu lucu!" seru Sakura ketika mereka melewati sebuah _stand_ permainan membidik hadiah dengan _shot gun_ sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah boneka beruang putih yang seukuran dirinya.

"Hmm, kau mau?" Neji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"He'em!" Sakura mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya," ujar Neji seraya menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Cowok bermata lavender itu berjalan santai dan memberikan tiket permainan pada penjaga _stand_. Ia kemudian mengambil _shot gun_-nya dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"_Ganbatte_!" seru gadis itu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari sang kekasih.

Neji mengambil ancang-ancang—membidik sasaran yang bergerak cukup cepat; gambar beruang putih bernomor lima, dengan incaran hadiah berupa boneka beruang besar.

.

DOOORR

.

Sasaran gambar beruang itu tertembak, namun bukan karena peluru Neji. Cowok berklan Hyuuga itu menoleh ke sebelahnya—tampak seorang pria berambut _blonde_ tersenyum puas seraya meletakkan _shot gun_-nya. Pria itu kemudian menerima hadiahnya dari penjaga _stand_: sebuah boneka beruang putih besar. Digendongnya dengan susah payah sambil menoleh ke arah Neji dan tersenyum ramah.

Namikaze Minato.

Pria yang merebut hadiah sasarannya dengan mudah ternyata ayah dari pacar adik perempuannya.

"Maaf, ini hadiahmu." Suara si penjaga _stand_ mengalihkan pandangan Neji dari Minato yang berjalan pergi menghampiri istrinya.

"Ah, _arigatou_," ucap Neji pelan. Ia menerima hadiahnya dengan berat hati; sebuah tiket makan es krim gratis untuk dua orang. Neji menghela napas panjang dan menghampiri Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Neji-_kun_?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya saat Neji menghampirinya dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa.

"_Gomen_, Sakura," ujarnya seraya menghela napas berat. "Aku nggak berhasil."

"_Daijoubu yo_, Neji-_kun_," jawab Sakura disertai senyum lebarnya yang biasa. "Kau dapat apa?"

"Ini." Neji menunjukkan tiket makan-es-krim-gratisnya.

"Waaa, ini bagus!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita ambil es krimnya! Sayang, 'kan~"

"Aa..."

Pasangan kontras itu kembali berjalan (masih) dengan jemari bertautan ke arah _stand_ es krim di bagian timur taman. Setelah memberikan tiket-makan-es-krim-gratis, mereka berjalan ke sebuah bangku taman dan duduk di sana—sekedar menghabiskan es krim gratis yang baru didapatkan.

"Menyenangkan, ya," ucap Neji membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya." Sakura tersenyum dan menjilat habis es krimnya.

"Ahaha, makannya pelan-pelan, Sakura."

"Hmm... tapi ini enak~"

"Kau ini." Neji tersenyum geli dan mengacak rambut pendek sewarna permen kapas Sakura. "Kau mau main apa lagi?" sambungnya.

"Hn? Apa, yaa." Sakura menengadah, menatap awan yang berarak di antara luasnya langit biru. Pandangan mata emerald-nya kemudian beralih pada benda lingkaran raksasa di bagian utara taman, di dekat sungai besar Konoha. "Naik itu yuk, Neji-_kun_," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kincir ria setinggi seratus sepuluh meter itu.

Pandangan mata Neji mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk segaris senyum tipis. "Ayo," ujarnya seraya menggandeng erat tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke areal kincir ria.

.

.

"UWAAA~! _KIREIII_~!" seru Sakura saat gondolanya dan Neji hampir mencapai puncak kincir.

Ah, menikmati pemandangan kota menjelang senja dari atas kincir ria memang sangat indah. Pantulan cahaya keemasan matahari yang berpendar indah di atas permukaan sungai, serta lampu-lampu kota yang mulai dinyalakan menambah nilai plus panorama dari atas sana. Sakura beberapa kali membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'waw' atau 'indahnyaa'.

Hyuuga Neji hanya duduk bersandar sambil memperhatikan riak-riak air sungai yang berpendar indah. Pandangan mata lavendernya kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang masih sibuk menatap pemandangan di balik kaca gondola dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum.

"Sakura," panggilnya pelan.

"Hn?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua iris emerald-nya tampak bercahaya akibat pantulan cahaya matahari yang condong ke barat. "Ada apa, Neji-_kun_?"

"Es krim tuh." Neji menunjuk Sakura kemudian ujung bibirnya sendiri, memberi kode bahwa ada bekas es krim yang masih menempel di sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Eh? Mana?" pipi Sakura sedikit merona. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menghapus bekas es krim yang dimaksud Neji, tapi tetap saja meleset. "Sudah habis?" tanyanya polos.

"Hahh..." Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk menjangkau wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. "Dasar kau ini," ujarnya pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menghapus bekas es krim pada ujung bibir pink Sakura.

Mereka saling menatap. Neji diam—seolah tenggelam dalam keindahan emerald yang berpendar di hadapannya. Sedangakan tangan kanannya masih setia menempel pada pipi kiri gadis itu.

Sakura—di sisi lain—berdebar-debar karena wajah Neji yang terlalu dekat, dan tangan cowok itu yang tak juga meninggalkan pipinya yang mulai memanas. Lautan lavender itu melembut—dan Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Hyuuga Neji memang memiliki pesona yang luar biasa meski hanya berbekal kedua bola matanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, jarak antara keduanya menyempit. Dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu tertutup—seiring dengan hilangnya jarak di antara mereka saat Neji memiringkan wajahnya dan menenggelamkan Sakura pada suatu ciuman hangat yang (cukup) panjang.

Tepat saat gandola mereka berada di puncak kincir.

.

.

.

Koakan gagak menggema di udara, menandakan hari sudah menjelang senja. Taman bermain masih saja penuh—bahkan jauh lebih ramai.

"Sakura—kau nggak pa-pa pulang sendiri?"

"Neji-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil meninju lengan Neji pelan. "Kau pikir aku anak umur berapa? Aku peraih medali emas kejuaraan judo tahun lalu—ingat?"

"Baiklah, Master." Neji tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sakura pelan saat mereka sampai di pintu gerbang taman bermain.

"Iya, aku tahu Neji-_kun_ sibuk," lanjut Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya dan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. "Tapi bisa bermain-main seharian sama Neji-_kun_ saja sudah membuatku sangat senang. _Arigatou gozaimashita_."

"Aa, aku juga senang," jawab Neji tenang. "Baiklah," lanjutnya seraya menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan beranjak pergi. "Hati-hati, ya. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti, Neji-_kun_!" seru Sakura saat Neji berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Hati-hati~" lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum tipis dari sang kekasih.

Sakura (masih) tersenyum menatap punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan. Kedua tangannya bergerak menepuk pipinya yang masih sedikit hangat. Jemari itu kemudian beralih menyentuh bibirnya. Dan detik berikutnya gadis itu berteriak girang dalam hatinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat di dadanya.

Dengan senyum sumeringah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun kereta. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu jalan di depan gerbang taman bermain.

Sosok itu mendongak menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya yang agak kotor. Ah, betapa Sakura sangat mengenal sosok di hadapannya itu. Kaus dongker ber-_chapucho_ tanpa lengan, potongan rambut unik ala pantat bebek, serta mata onyx tajam warisan sang buyut di balik kacamata oval.

Uchiha Sasuke—adik laki-lakinya yang super _sister complex_.

"Sasuke -_kun_!" Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang kakak dengan ekspresi bosan. "_Nee-san_ lama sekali," gerutunya.

"Hei—aku 'kan nggak memintamu nungguin, _Baka_," balas Sakura seraya memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Hn, ayo pulang."

"Ayo—eh, Sasuke-_kun_ mau es krim nggak?" tanya Sakura sambil merangkul adik laki-lakinya itu dan tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kalau ada es krim yang nggak pake gula, aku mau," jawabnya enteng.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, Bodoh." Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Kalo nggak mau ya sudah," lanjutnya seraya melepaskan rangkulannya pada cowok berambut _spiky duck-butt_ itu dan berjalan duluan.

"Hn, tapi _nee-san_ yang bayar, _ne_." Sasuke—dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga—meraih pundak Sakura dan gantian merangkul gadis itu erat.

"Oke! Khusus hari ini—karena _mood_-ku lagi bagus," jawab Sakura. Ia meninju pelan dada Sasuke yang sejajar dengan pundaknya.

"Hn."

"Tapi besok kau yang traktir ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, nggak mau."

"Haa dasar kau pelit."

"Minta saja sama pacar-pacar _nee-san_."

"Kau memang pelit. Aku bilangin o_too-san _dan _okaa-san_ nanti."

"Bilang saja. Nggak takut."

"Weeekk."

"Week."

"Hei—apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Ambil kalau bisa!"

"Hei, itu gantungan hape dari Sasori-_kun_—kembalikan!"

"_Make me_."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Awas kau, ya! Nggak jadi beli es krim!"

"Aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kusumpain uang jajanmu dikurangi _kaa-san_!"

"Nggak bakal."

"Sasuke-_kun_—kembalikan itu!"

"Wekk."

"SASUKE-_KUUUUUUUNNN~_!"

.

.

_see?_ Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa rukun kembali dengan kakak perempuannya meski tanpa harus menggunakan kata-kata sakti seperti kata _maaf_.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

**Wah, nggak nyangka ide Sasuke jadi **_**sister complex**_** banyak yang respon! Rei seneng Rei seneng Rei seneng Rei seneng Rei seneeeeeeng~! xD**

**Alalalalalalalalalalaaa pengennya bikin full NejiSaku di chap ini—eh, malah minim banget (==") ckckck rei parah. Gara-gara bimbel nih! *BHUAGG* (malah nyalahin bimbel—apacoba) xD**

**だけど、****it's finished already—thank Godness! Apakah masih ada typo? Daaann~ waktunya jawab pertanyaan dari para reviewers! ^^ **

**1. **"**Sakura & Sasuke di sini sodara kandung bukan, sih?" — **yup, yup, mereka sodara kandung kok ^^ (eh? Apa bukan ya?) *PLAKK* xD meybe yes, maybe _no_

**2. **"**Ntar bakalan jadi **_**incest**_** nggak?" — **wah, nggak tuh. Rei anti _unique pairing_ (termasuk incest) soalnya. Jadi ini bakal fokus sama SasuSaku _brotherhood_ aja ^^

**3. **"**Siapa yang akhirnya bakal diterima Sasuke sebagai pacar Sakura, ya?" — **siapa yaa, rahasia! Sasuke nya nggak mau ngasi tau tuh *digiles* xD

**Yosh! THANKS A LOT buat : **

**Jasmine fu, Ricchu, Lau Xian, Uchiha Reiko Ichihara, Haza Haruno, miss-Ara-chan, vvvv, mayu akira, Cyrax, matsumoto Rika, Meity-chan, wintter sky blossom, 4ntk4-ch4n, Lavtesha, sasulover, Uchiharuno 'vee' -chan, Rizu Hatake-hime, asadia uzumaki, Chiwe-SasuSaku, raewook, chicin clv, me, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, gieyoungkyu, ruki ruu mikan head, Violetz Eminemers, daizaque, a.i.u.e.o, haruno gemini-chan, dan SEMUA yang udah nyempetin buat baca, ngelirik judul, ato melototin summary juga yaa MAKASIHHH banget! ^^ All the reviews mean a lot to meh! **

**Iya, iya rei kelas 12 dan bakal sibuk buat UNAS CS dan nggak janji bisa apdet super kilat , **

**yak, kritik – saran – dan bacotan dalam bentuk apa pun rei terima di kolom review, ne? Jangan lupa mampir juga ke fic rei yang lain *promosi—PLAKK* ****どうもありがとう～****! (^0^)****ノ**

**Salam**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a**

**Andromeda no Rei**


	3. Lho? Anak Pejabat!

Bandara Konoha, 11.00 a.m.

Ia berjalan di antara kerumuman penumpang yang juga baru saja turun dari pesawat. Dari posturnya, dapat dipastikan ia adalah seorang laki-laki muda usia sekolah. Tubuhnya tegap dengan tinggi dan berat ideal. Rambut merah _spike _serta tato _ai _di dahi kirinya, cukup menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu tampan. Belum lagi kemeja putihnya yang berkibar-kibar karena kancing yang sengaja tak terpasang—memperlihatkan kaus kuning yang dikenakannya, serta celana _jeans _panjang dan sepatu kets.

Dan mata aquamarine yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam itu, gadis mana yang tidak akan menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia berjalan pelan dengan anggunnya?

Tapi sayangnya, pemuda itu tidak sendiri.

Ia tampak berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita. Ya, wanita yang cukup dewasa—cantik. Rambutnya pirang jabrik terikat empat kuncir. Mata saphire-nya tajam menatap sekeliling bandara—tampak sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau bilang temanmu bakal datang." Wanita pirang itu angkat suara.

"Pacarku," koreksi pemuda tadi.

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya, bosan. Pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu memang agak sentimen jika menyangkut soal kekasihnya yang tinggal jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka di Suna.

"Iya, iya—pacar," lanjutnya. "Dia benar-benar akan datang, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Hm."

"Ah, yang itu, ya?"

"Mana?"

"GAARA-_KUUUNN_~!"

* * *

**Little Brother vs Boyfriends**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Kiroku 2 :**

**Lho? Anak Pejabat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Otoo-san_, sepedaku?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya pagi itu, di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Ia melirik pria yang berdehem kebapakan di hadapannya takut-takut.

"Memangnya harus hari ini, ya?" Fugaku mendongak dari koran yang dibacanya seraya menyeruput kopinya. Mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang mencibir ke arahnya. Gadis itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Pengennya sih gitu," jawabnya pelan. Kakinya menginjak kaki Sasuke di bawah meja, membuat cowok berambut _raven _itu mengaduh pelan.

"_Too-san _sibuk, Sakura." Fugaku melanjutkan. "Nanti saja, _ne_?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah, ini dia yang paling Sakura benci dari pekerjaan ayahnya yang seorang kepala kepolisian. Memangnya kasus kriminal sebanyak itu sampai ia tidak sempat membelikan sepeda untuk Sakura?

"Baik, Inspektur," jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Sekali lagi ia melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang merapihkan kerah _gakuran_-nya di depan cermin westafel. Sedangkan si adik hanya menatap kakaknya sambil mencibir dengan ekspresi datar melalui pantulan bayangan cermin.

Oke.

Kemarin siang Gaara, pacar Sakura yang tinggal di Suna—datang. Dan hari ini ia akan berkunjung ke sekolah Sakura untuk menemui pamannya, Yashamaru, yang bekerja di sekolah itu sebagai guru sastra. Dan lagi, jika hari ini Sakura harus pulang-pergi dengan Sasuke, itu artinya ia tidak bisa pergi kencan dengan Gaara sepulang sekolah!

Ahh, padahal Sakura sudah janji mereka akan keliling Konoha dengan sepeda hari itu. Baiklah, ini pelajaran bagi Sakura untuk tidak lagi menjanjikan hal yang belum pasti terhadap seseorang—terutama pacar-pacarnya.

Oh tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berhenti melirik teman-teman perempuannya di sekolah hari ini. Oke, bukan hanya teman-temannya. Tapi setiap anak perempuan di sekolah itu! Mengapa? Karena bahkan sejak bel aneh pertanda masuk pagi tadi berdering, anak-anak perempuan itu tampak lebih centil dari biasanya. Mereka berdandan—memoleskan bedak lebih tebal dari biasanya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Lipstik merah muda? Maskara? Tatanan rambut yang dibuat sedemikian rupa?

Risih—tentu saja.

Hanya karena ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki Wali Kota Suna akan datang ke sekolah itu mereka jadi _super dramaqueen_! Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, kesal. Ayolah, Gaara 'kan ke sekolah itu cuma karena ada perlu dengan Yashamaru-_sensei._ Mengapa anak-anak itu bertingkah seolah Gaara akan mengadakan pemilihan calon pendamping hidup? Hei, tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa cowok bermata aquamarine itu sudah punya pacar?

Uchiha Sakura namanya, salah satu murid penghuni kelas 3-2.

Tapi gadis itu melupakan satu hal.

Ia bahkan tidak sepopuler Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya.

Jadi siapa yang akan tahu jika ternyata ia kekasih dari seorang Sabakuno Gaara? _Well_, mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang tahu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan dipedulikan oleh (hampir) seluruh siswi SMA Konoha—bahkan oleh junior-juniornya.

Sakura tersentak kaget saat dirasakan ponselnya bergetar dalam saku roknya. Mata emerald-nya terbelalak ngeri. _Siapa sih?_, gerutunya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Ini masih jam sebelas dan sekarang Asuma-_sensei _sedang menerangkan pembahasan soal-soal integral parsial. Dan Sakura adalah tipe _Harmione Granger_—yang paling suka mendengarkan pelajaran, mencatatnya dalam buku catatan, membaca dan mempelajarinya lagi, lalu dapat nilai terbaik dalam ulangan. Dan tentu saja, membaca _e-mail _saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, merupakan sesuatu yang—err... nggak Sakura banget!

Tapi walau bagaimanapun Sakura adalah anak SMA biasa, yang pasti—meski hanya sedikit—puas akan suatu pelanggaran peraturan (baca: nakal).

Gadis berambut _bubble gum _sebahu itu gantian melirik Asuma yang sedang menulis sambil menjelaskan dan ponsel dalam saku roknya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, tangan kanannya turun—meraba roknya, hingga tangan itu menyusup ke dalam saku. Sakura menarik tangannya perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan.

Flip ponsel putihnya terbuka, menampakkan sebuah _e-mail _masuk;

**From : Gaara-kun**

**Subject : penting**

**Sakura kau masih di kelas? Jam istirahat aku tunggu di kantin.**

**画亜羅**

Ujung-ujung bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk seulas senyum, ditambah dengan pipinya yang kini merona. Meski sebelumnya ia sempat mengutuki orang yang iseng mengiriminya _e-mail _di saat yang tidak tepat, tapi gadis itu kini begitu berbunga-bunga(bangkai). Masih dengan senyum mengembang, ia memencet dengan cepat tombol-tombol pada ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan balasan.

**Reply to : Gaara-kun**

**Subject : re[penting]**

**Baiklah, kapten (^.^)b**

**サクラ**

SEND

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang masih tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga, saat Sarutobi Asuma menatapnya penuh curiga—senyum Sakura raib. Bibirnya komat-kamit tidak jelas, mungkin berdoa—atau membaca mantra untuk mengutuk sang guru matematika.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu, Uchiha?" Asuma menatap Sakura intens.

"Ti-tidak, _Sensei—sumimasen,_" jawab Sakura terbata. Kini mukanya memerah karena malu. Ia selalu jadi murid patuh yang hampir tidak pernah melalukan pelanggaran atau kecerobohan kecil lainnya, dan sekarang harus tertangkap basah karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan asik ber-_email _ria? Oke, mungkin Sakura tidak tertangkap basah. Tapi, hei—! Kecurigaan Asuma cukup beralasan.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Mengapa Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura—yang jelas-jelas tidur dengan dengkuran halusnya—tidak ditegur meski tidak memperhatikan pelajaran? Yang benar saja! Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Ia men-_deathglare _Shikamaru yang masih saja tertidur dengan pulasnya.

.

.

.

Jerit pilu—ah, bukan. Itu bukan jeritan-jeritan pilu. Itu jerit kebahagiaan. Jerit yang sangat manusiawi, yang didengungkan oleh seluruh kaum hawa penghuni kantin pada jam istirahat SMA Konoha. Ada yang bertanya mengapa? Karena pemuda itu datang. Haruskah disebut pangeran? Tidak juga. Ia hanya seorang putra bungsu dari Wali Kota Suna, sebuah kota yang terletak sekitar 150 mil jauhnya dari Konoha.

Ya, Sabakuno Gaara saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu meja di tempat yang mirip kafetaria itu. Ia menopang dagunya dengan jemarinya yang bertautan. Ekspresi datar jelas tertampang pada wajah _stoic_-nya. Mata aquamarine-nya sesekali melirik ke kanan-depan-kiri dan seterusnya, seolah mencari sesuatu yang abstrak. Dan sepertinya ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_There she is._

Gadis itu di sana, baru saja memasuki areal kantin sambil berlari-lari kecil dengan senyum manis terkembang pada wajah ovalnya. Rambut permen kapas sebahunya menari-nari terbawa tekanan udara yang menerpa setiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya.

Gaara melayang.

Aww~

Jeritan-jeritan sopran tadi kini terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga cowok bertato _ai_ itu. Kedua bola matanya seakan terhipnotis oleh sosok sang kekasih yang agaknya masih celingukan mencari sosok Sabakuno bungsu itu. Sampai akhirnya iris emerald itu bersirobok dengan sang aquamerine.

Ahh, indahnya dunia ini.

Si gadis merah muda mempercepat langkahnya, menyongsong Gaara.

Gaara berdiri dan tersenyum tipis. Kedua lengannya sedikit merentang kaku. Kau mau apa, Gaara? Oh, mungkinkah ini di mana saatnya terjadi adegan-adegan _fluffy _dalam setiap kisah roman antara sepasang kekasih?

Sepertinya memang begitu.

Kedua tangan Sakura terulur ke depan. Ia semakin dekat dengan Gaara yang siap menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat—mungkin.

.

.

Empat langkah lagi.

.

.

Tiga langkah lagi.

.

.

Dua langkah lagi.

.

.

Sakura menutup kedua bola matanya. Dan—

GREP

Indahnya duniaaa~

Sakura memeluk pemuda di hadapannya cukup erat. Sepertinya tidak bertemu dengan sang Sabakuno selama beberapa bulan ini membuat tingkat kerinduannya mencapai stadium akhir. Tapi, mengapa Gaara tidak balik memeluknya, ya? Bukankah tadi cowok itu sudah merentangkan tangannya? Mengapa Sakura tidak merasakan lengan Gaara di punggungnya? Lalu mengapa dagu Gaara jadi terasa berambut? Sejak kapan Gaara punya jenggot?

Sakura mengernyit. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn, peluk _nee-san_—lima puluh ribu Yen."

Suara menjengkelkan itu lagi.

Ternyata Sakura memang tidak pernah memeluk Gaara di kantin—di depan seluruh penghuni kafetaria itu.

Ternyata Gaara memang tidak pernah membalas pelukannya.

Dan ternyata Gaara memang tidak pernah berjenggot.

Karena pada kenyataannya, barusan itu Sakura sedang memeluk punggung adik laki-lakinya—Uchiha Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri memunggunginya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Sepertinya insting Gaara lebih peka. Paling tidak, ia bisa membedakan postur tubuh orang yang hendak dipelukanya. Sehingga ia membatalkan aksinya dan memilih diam—menatap onyx di hadapannya dengan ekspresi campuran antara kesal dan bosan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya yang menatapnya penuh amarah. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan watados.

"Ngapain di situ? Minggir!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke ke samping agak kasar, membuat beberapa siswi kelas satu dan dua yang menyaksikannya menahan napas sejenak.

Sasuke melirik sang kakak sekilas dan mendengus kesal.

"Hai, Gaara-_kun_," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung. Pipinya merona merah, merasa sedikit tidak enak atas tindakan adiknya yang _sister complex _itu. "M-maafkan Sasuke-_kun_, ya? Kau 'kan tahu sendiri Sasuke-_kun_ agak stres karena nggak laku-laku—"

"Aku punya banyak penggemar," potong Sasuke.

"—tapi dia menderita kelainan, sehingga nggak suka cew—"

"Aku masih normal."

"—jadi sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun_ itu sedang bosan karena te—"

"Aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk menghenti—HEI!" Sakura menarik paksa lengan Sasuke dan menyeret cowok berambut _raven _itu ke pojokan kantin. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Dengar, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mendesis, menatap Sasuke intens. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, _baka_. Kau suka sekali menggangguku, sih. Sana kembali ke habitatmu."

"Ini kantin, _Nee-san_," ucap Sasuke. "Memangnya salah kalau aku mampir untuk beli segelas pudding?"

"Kalau begitu sana beli pudding dan duduk dengan tenang," lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. "Nggak usah ganggu acaraku dengan Gaara-_kun_."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak menjawab, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Mata onyx itu menatap emerald di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura mengernyit, sedikit bingung atas diamnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun—"_

"Aku cuma nggak suka _nee-san _pelukan sama orang itu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Gaara-_kun _pacarku, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Aku nggak pernah bilang kalian resmi pacaran."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. _Kumat sudah penyakit Sasuke-kun_, pikirnya. "Sasuke-_kun_—dengar, aku tahu ini salahku yang terlalu—"

"Iya, iya," potong Sasuke sambil membuang muka. Ia kemudian menegakkan kembali punggungnya dan melirik Sakura sekilas. "_Gomen_," ucapnya pelan seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih terbengong.

Gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu menepuk dahi lebarnya pelan sebelum akhirnya membalik badannya dan menatap Gaara yang telah duduk sambil memandangnya dengan ekspresi—err... cemas? Sakura tersenyum kecut dan berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara. Ia—sekali lagi—tersenyum canggung menatap aquamarine di hadapannya.

"_Gomen ne,_Gaara-_kun_," ujarnya pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Nggak apa-apa, Sakura." Gaara tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah terbiasa," lanjutnya. Ugh, sungguh Sakura tidak tahan dengan panorama di hadapannya. Senyumnya itu, lho! Ahh, andai saja saat itu sepasang kekasih itu sadar bahwa _scene _sederhana di tengah-tengah kantin itu telah membuat beberapa siswa pecinta roman picisan terkapar dengan wajah semerah udang rebus, dan beberapa kaum hawa klepek-klepek bak ikan kakap yang baru saja ditangkap nelayan dan diletakkan di lantai kayu perahu. Nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

Sakura dan Gaara akhirnya hanya ngobrol tidak jelas sambil sesekali tersipu malu dan menyeruput minuman dingin yang mereka pesan untuk menyejukkan suasana di sekitar meja itu—yang entah mengapa jadi _**sedikit **_lebih pengap.

Bukan sedikit.

Tapi memang benar-benar agak _**panas**_.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, clingukan mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas—sumber panas itu mungkin?

Dan benar saja.

Di sebuah meja dengan empat kursi di arah jam empat, terlihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang menyedot segelas jus tomat dengan tidak sabaran. Wajahnya memerah, tatapannya tajam. Dari pucuk kepalanya, jika dilihat melalui teropong bumi—tampak kepulan asap keputihan. Di sebelah kanan-kirinya tampak Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata tengah mengipas-ngipasnya dengan beberapa lembar kertas koran bekas.

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Gaara dan nyengir kuda. Gaara yang mengerti keadaan aneh yang Sakura rasakan hanya tersenyum ramah. Tangannya perlahan bergerak—merayap di atas meja. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu telah menemukan yang dicarinya—tangan mungil Sakura. Hendak digenggamnya tangan itu, namun—

"Pegang tangan _nee-san_—dua puluh ribu Yen."

Sontak Gaara dan Sakura menjauhkan tangan masing-masing. Ekspresi wajah Gaara tetap datar meski sebelumnya ia sempat merona dan sedikit gelagapan. Sedangkan Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan semburat pink pada kedua pipinya.

Mata emerald gadis itu melirik tajam pada sosok Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di meja itu. Sakura kemudian melirik meja tempat Sasuke berkumpul dengan teman-temannya barusan, di arah jam empat. Dan di sanalah ia mendapati Naruto yang nyengir sambil membentuk simbol '_peace' _pada jarinya, dan Hinata yang tersenyum kecut seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Hah, apa asiknya pacaran di kantin jika adikmu yang mengidap _sister complex _selalu mengawasi gerak gerikmu? Sakura menggerutu dalam hatinya, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke jika pulang nanti.

Gaara yang cenderung pendiam hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang, dengan berat hati membiarkan saja Sasuke duduk di antara mereka. Sebenarnya bisa saja Gaara menghajar Sasuke karena telah mengganggu acara berharganya bersama Sakura yang hanya terjadi tidak seberapa kali dalam beberapa bulan. Hanya saja, bagaimanapun cowok bermata onyx yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam itu adalah adik dari sang kekasih. Tentu saja Gaara tidak mau reputasinya sebagai cowok bijaksana runtuh hanya karena hal sepele begini.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke dan hanya fokus memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah bergelut dengan _snack _dan minumannya—dan juga perasaan tak enaknya. Cowok bertato _ai _itu tersenyum lembut ketika Sakura juga menatapnya dengan kedua iris emerald indah itu.

"Senyum ke arah _nee-san_—sepuluh ribu Yen."

Gaara dan Sakura _sweatdrop _berjamaah.

"Rangkul bahu _nee-san_—empat puluh ribu Yen," lanjut Sasuke.

.

"Mainin rambut _nee-san—_dua puluh lima ribu Yen."

.

"Pegang-pegang pipi _nee-san—_lima puluh lima ribu Yen."

.

"Ter—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" bentak Sakura akhirnya. "Memangnya aku ini apa, hah?"

"Aku cuma minta duit," jawab Sasuke asal. "Kau anak orang kaya, 'kan?" mata onyx Sasuke mengamati Gaara.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Dan terjadilah perang _deathglare _antara dua orang cowok berwajah _stoic _di meja nomor 27 kantin SMA Konoha pada jam makan siang.

UGH~

Sasuke itu sebenarnya autis apa gimana, sih? Ahh, padahal 'kan Gaara hanya seminggu di Konoha. Dan Sakura tidak mungkin bisa sering menemuinya karena padatnya kegiatan klub. Sial.

.

.

.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_—kau pulang duluan saja, ya?"

Sakura menungkupkan kedua tangannya, seolah sedang mengucapkan permohonan pada saat berdoa di Kuil. Hanya saja, yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik laki-lakinya. "A-aku masih ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," lanjutnya pelan.

Sepasang kakak-beradik beda warna rambut itu tengah berdiri di tempat parkir siswa. Tidak memedulikan gemuruh celotehan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang mengambil sepeda di tempat itu, mereka masih saja beradu mulut kecil layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya sekilas. "Nggak," jawabnya datar. Ia kemudian menuntun sepedanya pelan ke gerbang utama sekolah, diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Aku cuma sebentar, kok," pinta Sakura seraya mengimbangi jalan Sasuke.

"Kalau _nee-san _tetap memaksa, aku akan mengikuti _nee-san_ sampai jalan-jalannya selesai," ucap Sasuke tanpa sekali pun menoleh.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengernyit—tampak berpikir keras. "Mmm... kau boleh pakai pengering rambutku selama seminggu, deh." Sakura menjentikkan jarinya sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah si adik.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Aku bisa pakai punya _kaa-san_," ujarnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Mata emerald-nya tanpa sengaja mendapati siluet seseorang yang sedang ditunggu-tunggunya tengah bersandar pada gerbang sekolah sambil menengadah menatap langit sore. Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu tersenyum.

"Pokoknya Sasuke-_kun_ pulang duluan!" ucapnya seraya menghadang Sasuke. "Bilang sama _okaa-san_, aku bakal pulang sebelum senja. _Jya na~_"

Dan tanpa berniat menunggu respon dari sang adik, Uchiha Sakura bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa bengong.

"Kau nggak bisa terus-terusan membayanginya, Sasuke."

Suara serak-serak basah terdengar dari belakang Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati kedua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan sedikit cemas.

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke merespon dan kembali menuntun sepedanya.

"Maksudku, kau carilah pacar," ujar Naruto sambil mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. "Yeah, paling nggak—gebetan."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan. Mengapa teman-temannya selalu saja menyuruhnya pacaran sedangkan ia tidak pernah sedikit pun tertarik dengan anak-anak perempuan? _Well, _sebelumnya ia memang tidak pernah punya teman perempuan yang cukup dekat. Paling-paling si Hinata. Itu pun pacarnya Naruto.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun _benar," ucap Hinata terbata. "S-Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan punya banyak penggemar cewek, j-jadi pasti gampang punya pacar."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Naruto dan Hinata turut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sang Uchiha. "Aku nggak tertarik," ujarnya kemudian.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka menghela napas berat bersamaan. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk cari pacar sama saja dengan menyuruh Lee berhenti maen sepak bola—tingkat kemustahilannya mencapai 99 persen!

Keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, Sasuke celingukan mencari sosok Sakura. Namun tidak didapatinya di manapun di sekitar sekolah. Tidak mungkin mereka sudah jauh. Pasalnya, mereka hanya jalan kaki.

Mendecih kesal, Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya ogah-ogahan. Terasa janggal memang. Biasanya setiap kali berangkat atau pulang sekolah, bagian belakang sepeda tua itu akan sedikit lebih berat karena beban Sakura yang bonceng di sana. Seharusnya Sasuke bersyukur karena sepedanya jadi lebih ringan sekarang. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum masam mengingat hari-hari dalam kehidupannya, di mana ia dan Sakura selalu berboncengan ke sekolah, melewati jalan-jalan tikus jika agak terlambat, atau mendengarkan celotehan Sakura di balik punggungnya setiap kali mereka harus mampir ke _super market _saat pulang sekolah.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut mengingat hari-hari itu. Tahun-tahun sebelum Sakura punya pacar pertamanya. Pernah saat Sasuke masih kelas lima SD, sepeda mereka rusak. Maka mereka harus jalan kaki pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Namun mereka malah tersesat saat melewati jalan pintas setapak di bukit belakang sekolah.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, yang dulu-dulu itu sangat menyenangkan. Jika dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun SMA, Sasuke lebih memilih masa ketika mereka masih SD atau SMP berhenti saja. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu membagi kakaknya dengan orang lain.

Tapi, lupakah Sasuke bahwa siklus kehidupan senantiasa berputar? Bahwa suatu saat nanti, jika tiba waktunya, sepasang kakak-beradik pun harus menempuh perjalanannya masing-masing?

Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sakura. Hanya saja, kadang rasa sayangnya memang agak berlebihan. Jika saja yang orang sebut reinkarnasi memang berlaku di dunia ini, Sasuke berharap ia menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Namun keluarga Uchiha terlalu ilmiah untuk mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu.

Ketika sampai di perempatan, Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berjalan di taman kota sendirian, dan Gaara yang nampak menghampiri sebuah mesin minum otomatis. Reflek, Sasuke membelokkan sepedanya secara brutal—hingga ia tidak melihat seseorang yang hendak menyeberang di sampingnya.

"Sial!"

CKIIIIIIIIITTT

"Kyaaaa~!"

Sasuke ngerem mendadak hingga sepedanya sedikit oleng. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan dengan cekatan melompat dari sepedanya yang berjalan tak tentu arah hingga menabrak tiang lampu jalan.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi detik berikutnya ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia nyaris saja menabrak seseorang. Sasuke segera bangkit, celingukan mencari orang tadi.

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat sepedanya menabrak tiang lampu hingga sedikit reot, tampak seorang gadis seusianya terduduk di trotoar—menatap sepeda reot Sasuke dengan pandangan ngeri. Gadis berkacamata itu tampak ketakutan.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. _Anak SMA Konoha juga_, pikir Sasuke ketika memperhatikan seragam _sailor _yang dikenakan gadis berambut merah sepunggung itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang masih tampak ketakutan, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan berdiri dengan sedikit limbung. "_A-arigatou_, Uchiha-_san,_" ucapnya seraya menundukkan wajah.

"Hn? Kau mengenalku?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Semua murid kelas dua pasti tahu pemain inti tim basket sekolah," jawab gadis itu.

"Hn." Sasuke merespon. Cowok berambut _spiky duck-butt _itu kemudian menghampiri sepedanya yang reot karena menghantam tiang lampu. Ia mendecih kesal. Sekarang bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan keadaan ini kepada sang ayah?

"A-anu... Namaku Karin, dari kelas 2-4." Suara perempuan itu lagi.

Sasuke menoleh, melihat gadis berkacamata tadi masih berdiri mematung di sana. Sasuke mengira gadis itu telah pergi sejak tadi, karena itulah ia jadi agak bingung. Apa-apaan itu? Mengapa gadis itu malah memperkenalkan diri? Adakah yang bertanya? Dan... mengapa wajah gadis itu jadi merona?

Sebelah alis Sasuke lagi-lagi terangkat. "Aa," responnya singkat.

Sekarang, _the-_Karin-_girl _malah nyengir. Ugh, mengapa sore ini Sasuke sial sekali? Sudah tidak bisa memantau acara jalan-jalan Sakura, sepedanya rusak, dan apalagi ini? Gadis aneh yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri dengan pipi memerah? Dan—tatapan macam apa itu? Sasuke—entah mengapa—jadi ngeri melihatnya. _Dia nggak bakal memperkosaku, 'kan?_, batinnya ngaco.

"Lho—Sasuke-_kun_?"

Dan alangkah kagetnya Sasuke ketika suara yang sudah dikenalnya sejak bayi itu terdengar jelas di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sang pemilik suara berdiri memandanginya dengan tampang bingung.

Lalu emerald itu bersirobok dengan sepasang iris ruby di hadapannya.

Lho?

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Aloha, semuanyaaa~! (^0^) rei datang lagi dengan chapter 2! TARAAA~! Kali ini gaara yang nongol, lhoo~ tapi sedikit ya scene GaaSaku nya? Gomen-nasai ne? Pengen bikin Sakura-centric tapi tetep aja rei nggak bisa lepas dari SasuSaku (TT^TT) hoeeee... Kishimoto-sensei~ nanti endingnya jadiin SasuSaku beneran yaa? *kicked* xD**

**TAPI FIC INI BUKAN ****INCEST****! Rei kan uda bilang, rei nggak suka incest ato unique pairing lainnya, jadi nggak mungkin ini jadi incest. Ini bakal fokus SasuSaku **_**brotherhood **_**kok ^^a**

**Oke, jawab pertanyaan dari reviewers dulu~**

**1. Ada Itachi nggak? **Ohh, Itachi pasti nongol kok, tenang aja ^^ dia 'kan suamiku #BHUAGG

**2, Sebenernya SasuSaku itu sodara kandung bukan, sih? **A-aaa... bu-bukaaann~ tanya tuh sama om Fugaku *dijitak*

**3. Ntar Sakura sama siapa kalo Sasuke sodaranya? **Sama sapa aja boleh~ asalkan Sasuke setuju. Tapi kayaknya bakal susah (=="a) iya nggak, Sas? xD

**4. Sebenernya pacarnya Sakura itu siapa, sih? **Wah banyak, sejauh ini author baru kepikiran neji, gaara, sasori, suigetsu, kiba. Nggak tau deh kalo ntar nambah lagi *dihajar rame-rame*

**Hohoho itu dia acara tanya jawab yang berhasil rei rangkum dari review di chapter lalu ^^ yosh! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat : **

**Chousamori Aozora****, ****Ricchu****, ****Ellechi****, Matsumoto Rika, Jasmine fu, no name, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, vvvv, mayu akira, ruki-ruki chan, ****gieyoungkyu****, ****Violet7orange****, ****haruno gemini-chan****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku****, Soraka Menashi, ****Zhie Hikaru-chan****, ryukimisa-chan, Raion, ****Lau Xian****, ****ruki ruu mikan head****, sasusaku phoreper, kaoru shibuya, dan SEMUA silent readers jugaaa~ makasihh yaa (^^)/ **

**Maaf kalo rei telat apdetnya. Bingung milah milah ide, sih (="=) yosh! Chap ini rei persembahkan buat yang udah setia menunggu, yang fave, yang alert, dan yang cinta Haruno Sakura! Maaf kalo jelek dan banyak typo. SEMOGA SUKAAA~ akhir kata, REVIEW please?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	4. Muka Palsu: Stay away!

"Iya, Sai-_kun_. Aku nggak pa-pa, kok."

"Iya—_arigato _sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sungguh—aku nggak apa-apa."

"Ah, bukan. Itu sepedanya Sasuke-_kun _yang reot."

"Hmm mungkin besok bisa, entahlah."

"Untuk sementara ini memang belum, _otoo-san _sangat sibuk."

"Eh? Nanti Sasuke-_kun _malah sendirian."

"Benar juga, sih. Tapi aku kasihan juga, dia dimarahin habis-habisan."

"Itu karena tiba-tiba Temari-_nee _datang dan memaksa Gaara-_kun _pulang—penting katanya. Ahaha, aku sih, nggak masalah kok, Sai-_kun_."

"Iyaa..."

"Iya, baiklah. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Sasuke-_kun_."

"He'em, _arigatou gozaimashita ne, _Sai-_kun_."

"_Love you too~_"

* * *

**Little Brother vs Boyfriends**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Desclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Kiroku 3 :**

**Muka Palsu—Stay Away!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne, ne, _Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Hn..."

Uchiha Sakura mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas _single-bed _Sasuke sambil sesekali memencet tombol-tombol oval pada ponsel flip-nya. "Cewek yang kemarin itu teman Sasuke-_kun_, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk buku tebal dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. "Cewek yang mana?" sebelah alis cowok berambut _raven _dan aksen pantat bebek itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ck, itu lho yang pake kacamata," jawab Sakura seraya tengkurap dan sedikit mendongak menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk tak berkutik.

"Hn?" lagi-lagi hanya respon tidak berarti dari Sasuke.

"Yang kemarin hampir kau tabrak!" ucap Sakura sedikit frustasi. Astaga—Sasuke terlalu muda untuk pikun! "Yang pake kacamata—namanya siapa dah? Karin, ya? Karin, bukan?"

"Ohh~ namanya Karin, ya?"

**GUBRAKK**

Sakura jatuh terjungkang dari atas kasur empuk itu dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Si adik hanya memperhatikannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Mengapa juga kakak perempuannya itu harus jatuh segala?

Hening.

"Apa dia salah satu _fangirl_-mu?" suara Sakura yang melengking kembali mengusik telinga Sasuke.

"Hn, mana aku tahu," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan terus bergelut dengan pe-ernya. "Kenapa emangnya? _Nee-san _naksir dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir dalam. Sasuke serius tidak, sih? Ia 'kan sudah tujuh belas tahun! Dan Sakura yakin betul adik semata wayangnya itu masih normal, kok. Mengapa setiap kali diajak ngomong soal cewek atau _fangirl_-nya, Sasuke selalu saja mengaitkannya dengan Sakura sendiri. Memangnya Sakura itu yuri? Atau bisexual? Tidak tuh.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya saat jatuh tadi dan menghampiri Sasuke di meja belajar yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"_Ne,_" ujar Sakura sambil merangkul pundak sang adik dan melihat apa yang dikerjakan Sasuke dari balik punggung tegapnya. "Kau nggak mau nyari pacar emangnya? 'Kan tinggal milih saja dari daftar penggemarmu, trus ajak kencan. Gampang, 'kan?"

"Hn, aku gak minat." Sasuke tidak memedulikan kakaknya yang hanya mendesah kecewa mendengar jawabannya. Ia kembali membolak balik halaman buku _History of Konoha_-nya.

"Kau jangan-jangan yaoi, ya?"

Ucapan Sakura yang tepat ke arah telinga kiri Sasuke membuat cowok berwajah _stoic _itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri—yang kini berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sakura. "Nggak lucu, _Nee-san_," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habisnya, kau itu selalu—"

_**Ah, uruwashiki ai no uta~**_

_**Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**_

_**Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai~**_

"Ah, Neji-_kun_!" Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar _ringtone _untuk Neji berdering dari ponsel flip-nya di atas _single-bed _Sasuke. Ia melepas rangkulannya pada Sasuke dan berlari menerjang benda kotak kesayangannya itu.

_**Kono mune ga~ tomaru made—**_

"_MOSHI-MOSHI_?"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara cempreng Sakura yang mengangkat telpon. Itu jelas suara _baritone_ laki-laki yang baru akil baliq.

Sial. Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya—mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lamban dan secara tidak langsung—membiarkan Sasuke mengangkat telpon dari Neji, sang pacar yang berambut bak bintang iklan shampoo.

_"Mana Sakura?"_ —terdengar suara di seberang sana sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai dan melirik sang kakak yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan jangan-macam-macam-Sasuke-_kun _andalannya.

"Kau nggak diajarin sopan santun ya, _Taichou_?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas.

_"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura, Sasuke." _—suara Neji kembali terdengar.

"Hn, begitu."

_"Dengar, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Sakura?"_

"Aa~ aku sedang nggak punya pulsa untuk ber-_email _dengan temanku, jadi—"

_"Aku nggak suka kebodohan yang dibuat-buat, Sasuke. Nggak lucu."_

"Begitukah?"

_"Kau jelas bukan tipe yang suka berkirim e-mail untuk hal yang membosankan."_

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta pulsa? Pulsaku benar-benar ha—AAAARRGGHH~! Sakit, _Nee-san_!" Sasuke menghentakkan lengannya dan mendorong sang kakak yang dengan begitu teganya menggigit lengan mulusnya. "Sakit, tahu!"

Sakura mencibir.

_"Sakura—kau bisa dengar aku? Kuhubungi lagi nanti—jika Sasuke nggak ada. Jya na."_

**KLIK**

**TUT TUUT**

Mata emerald Sakura membulat tak percaya. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya pada Sasuke sambil merampas ponsel putihnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa aku? 'Kan dia duluan yang matiin sambungannya," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang kini memerah dengan bekas gigitan Sakura.

Sakura mendelik ke arahnya kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar yang sedikit berantakan itu. Namun belum sempat jemari lentiknya meraih gagang pintu—

"Heh heh, mau ke mana?" suara datar Sasuke menggema. "Enak saja meninggalkan _otouto_-mu dengan keadaan begini."

"Obati saja pake obat merah. Selesai," ucap Sakura sewot.

"Kalau aku sampe rabies gimana?"

"Mana aku tahu, Sasu—"

"Ada apa sih ribut sekali?" ucap suara lembut agak kasar dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdecit terbuka—Uchiha Mikoto. "Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa? Tadi _kaa-san _dengar kau teriak-teriak," lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung ekor—eh, ujung rambut teratasnya. Masih sama dan baik-baik saja kok. Kaus putih tanpa lengannya masih rapih. Celana pendeknya juga tidak melorot atau apa pun. Kecuali—

"Lenganmu kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Mikoto menelengkan kepalanya, sedikit mengernyit memperhatikan lengan anak bungsunya yang sedikit memerah dengan bekas titik-titik berdarah.

Sontak telunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura serempak menunjuk satu sama lain. Mikoto _sweatdrop_. Mengapa untuk urusan tuduh-menuduh begini anak-anaknya begitu kompak? Gerakan mereka persis sama dan cepat. Hanya ekspresinya saja yang berbeda—Sakura dengan bola mata bulat dan pandangan itu-salah-Sasuke-_kun_-nya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan pandangan datar bukan-aku-tapi-_nee-san_-nya.

"Oh, lupakan saja," ucap Mikoto seraya membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lebih lebar. "Ayolah makan malam, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_. _Too-san _sudah menunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

Mulut Sakura ternganga lebar. Kedua bola mata emerald-nya mengerjap beberapa kali—memastikan pemandangan di hadapannya ini bukan sebuah jurus ilusi yang sering ia baca di komik-komik _shounen_. Dan ini, juga jelas-jelas bukan mimpi.

Baiklah, ini memang sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah—aktivitas hariannya. Tapi ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Sebut saja mimpi indah.

Oh, lihat itu. Sesuatu yang dengan manisnya nangkring di depan pagar kayu halaman kediaman Uchiha—sebuah _volvo_ hitam mengkilap dengan pemuda berseragam _gakuran _rapih—seragam yang sama dengan yang Sasuke kenakan setiap kali ke sekolah, kecuali saat musim panas.

Pemuda berambut hitam rapih itu tersenyum ketika Uchiha Sakura—putri jelita yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. "_Ohayou, _Sakura," sapanya dengan nada lemah lebut.

"Aa-a... _o-ohayou,_ Sai-_kun_!" jawab Sakura sedikit terbata. Ia jelas merasa sangat teristimewa saat ini. Memang benar Sai—salah satu pacarnya—bilang akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah hari itu. Tapi cowok yang hobi melukis itu tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa mereka akan naik mobil.

"Aa, aku lupa kau juga orang kaya." Suara itu lagi. Suara siluet bayangan hitam yang melewati Sakura dengan anggunnya menuju ke arah mobil sang pacar.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke," sapa Sai disertai senyum palsunya.

"Hn, makasih ya, atas tumpangannya," ujar Sasuke sambil seenak jidat-lebar-Sakura membuka pintu belakang mobil Sai dan mendudukkan diri dengan rileks di jok belakang.

Sakura melongo. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang mengajakmu ikut serta, Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang masih berdiri bersandar pada pintu depan mobilnya—masih juga dengan senyum palsunya.

Sasuke meniru. Ia pun turut tersenyum dan memicingkan matanya ke arah pemuda pucat itu sambil berkata, "Nggak pernah. Tapi dengan senang hati aku bakal ikut."

Sai menepuk jidatnya sendiri—masih sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya. Apa-apaan itu?

"Sai-_kun_." Sakura menghampiri Sai sambil menunduk. Air mukanya kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat merasa bersalah. "_G-gomen-nasai ne..._ Sasuke—"

"Nggak apa-apa, Sakura," potong Sai sambil memainkan helai-helai rambut pendek Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit merona. "_Anything for you_."

**PEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHHH**

Muka Sakura sudah hampir menyamai warna dasi _sailor _yang dikenakannya. Cewek mana yang tahan dengan wajah ganteng nan pucat seorang Sai, yang saat itu sedang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahmu—sambil memain-mainkan rambut merah mudamu, dan mengatakan istilah yang oh-_so-fluffy _itu di **dekat **pipi yang merona? Sakura bisa saja klepek-klepek saat itu juga. Tapi walau bagaimana pun ia bukanlah seekor ikan.

Ini dia salah satu kelebihan—atau kekurangan?—punya pacar orang yang memiliki darah seni.

Apa... apa itu artinya sebentar lagi Sai akan...

Batin Sakura menjerit girang, membayangkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat pipi seorang penonton bersemu merah di saat _scene _romantis pada sebuah drama.

"OI, NGGAK PAKE LAMA." Suara menjengkelkan Sasuke kembali terdengar—mengusik suasana romantis yang selalu Sakura idam-idamkan.

_Damn it_! Mengapa Sasuke selalu saja berhasil merusak saat-saat _fluffy _Sakura, sih?

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Sai sambil membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura dan berlari kecil mengelilingi mobil hitam itu untuk siap mengemudikannya.

Perjalanan berlangsung tanpa ocehan yang berarti. Hanya suara-suara riuh klakson mobil dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang saling bersautanlah yang memenuhi gendang telinga mereka. Sai diam—berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sakura—mungkin sedikit gugup, karena Sasuke mengawasinya dari belakang. Bukannya Sakura takut, sih. Hanya saja jika ada Sasuke, Sakura jadi tidak bebas ngobrol.

Namun diamnya Uchiha Sasuke kali ini bukan karena bosan, atau memang karakternya didesain untuk jadi pendiam—tidak.

Sasuke sedang memperhatikan sesuatu sambil berpikir keras. Tatapan mata onyx-nya terus tertuju pada tengkuk Sai—yang tidak tertutupi rambut kerah _gakuran_-nya yang terkancing rapih. Ada sesuatu pada tengkuk pucat itu yang sedikit menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Sebuah gambar yang meliuk-liuk.

Berwarna biru kehijauan.

Apa itu—tato?

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya yang tertutup poni. _Sai-senpai punya tato?_, pikir Sasuke. Otak kritisnya sedang bekerja saat ini. Ia tahu, Sai itu hobi menggambar—dan sering memenangkan kejuaraan seni lukis seantero Konoha. Cowok pucat itu menjadi ketua klub seni rupa bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi bukan berarti ia suka menggambari tubuhnya sendiri, 'kan?

Premanisme?

Tidak—Sai bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Sasuke mengenalnya sudah dari setahun yang lalu. Ia tahu, Sai merupakan salah satu dari beberapa cowok elegan di sekolahnya—selain si ketua OSIS, Hyuuga Neji—_dan aku sendiri_, tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan lagi-lagi, asal kau tahu saja—Uchiha Fugaku diangkat menjadi kepala kepolisian pusat di seluruh wilayah Konoha bukan tanpa alasan. DNA seorang Uchiha yang turun temurun diwariskan oleh nenek moyang mereka memang sangat mengerikan. Dan Sasuke merupakan seorang Uchiha karena talenta turunan itu mengalir dalam darahnya.

Ia sedang dalam periode keingintahuan tingkat dewa.

.

.

.

"Ah, Uchiha."

Seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat terkuncir tinggi serta bekas luka melintang pada hidungnya menoleh ketika Sasuke memasuki ruang kesiswaan. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan menghampiri si bungsu Uchiha yang hanya celingukan tidak jelas. "Ada perlu apa, Uchiha?" tanyanya.

"Iruka-_sensei_," ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Boleh aku melihat data siswa kelas 3-2, _Sensei_?"

"Aa, kelas kakakmu itu, ya. Sebentar, ya," ujar Umino Iruka sambil menghampiri sebuah rak besar dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang sedikit kusam. "Ini dia," lanjut pria berkulit kecoklatan itu sambil membuka lembaran kertas kekuningan pada buku itu—menampilkan beberapa foto siswa kelas 3-2 beserta data-data mereka.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke meletakkan buku itu di atas sebuah meja kecil dan membolak-balik halamannya.

"Memangnya untuk apa, Uchiha?" tanya Iruka dari arah meja kerjanya.

"_Nee-san _minta tolong untuk mengecek datanya sebelum ia benar-benar mengikuti ujian akhir nanti," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Haa... persiapan anak-anak pintar memang berbeda sekali, ya." Iruka berujar sebelum menyeruput _cappucino _hangatnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia hanya memfokuskan diri pada lembaran-lembaran di hadapannya. Mata onyx-nya bergerak-gerak lincah membaca setiap tulisan pada kertas itu. Sampai ia akhirnya menemukan nama dan foto Sakura pada salah satu lembaran itu, namun tidak digubrisnya.

Jelas sekali. Bukan data Sakura yang ia cari.

Tapi—orang lain.

Yang juga sekelas dengan Sakura.

_Ne, _kau berbohong pada Iruka-_sensei_ lho, Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu—mengobati rasa penasarannya. Hingga akhirnya jemari yang menyapu setiap foto dan huruf-huruf itu berhenti pada sebuah nama.

**Fujiwara Sai**

Di sebelah kiri nama itu terpampang foto empat-kali-enam seorang cowok berwajah pucat dengan senyum palsu andalannya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan gesit ia membaca setiap data tentang pemuda itu—memprosesnya dalam otak kiri.

BRAKK

"_Arigatou, Sensei_."

Itulah suara terakhir dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan tidak sopannya menutup buku data siswa kelas 3-2 tanpa merapihkannya kembali dan melesat keluar ruangan—membuat sang guru hanya bisa menatapnya cengo dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Anak SMA zaman sekarang," desahnya pasrah.

.

.

.

TILUT TILUT TILUT TRALALALALALALAAA TRILILILILILILILIIII~

Bel aneh tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi—bersamaan dengan riuhnya sorakan-sorakan bahagia dari beberapa siswa dalam kelas atas berakhirnya sekolah hari ini. Beberapa siswa bahkan sudah berhamburan ke luar kelas bahkan sebelum guru mereka keluar dari kelas itu. Tampak sebagian dari mereka langsung menuju tempat parkir sepeda dan langsung bergegas pulang, serta sebagian lagi masih bergelut dengan entah-pekerjaan-apa yang mereka tulis di dalam kelas, atau ruang klub masing-masing. Tampak pula beberapa anak klub basket putra menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar main basket beberapa ronde di gedung olahraga.

Tak ubahnya anak SMA pada umumnya, Uchiha Sasuke—anak bungsu dari kepala kepolisian Konoha—tenggelam dalam suatu keributan kecil di dekat gerbang sekolah—dengan sahabat terbaiknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau pulang jalan kaki saja, Naruto!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik paksa sepeda Naruto.

"Enak saja. Nggak mauuu~!" balas Naruto sambil mencibir. Ia terus mempertahankan sepeda kesayangannya itu. "Aku mau pulang bareng Hinata, tahu! Kami masih mau ke toko buku!"

"Sejak kapan kau ke toko buku, hah! Kau 'kan alergi buku!"

"Ini Hinata yang ada perlu! Aku sih tunggu di luar—lepasin sepedaku, Sasuke-_temeeee_~!"

"Nggak! Aku pinjem dulu! Sebentar!"

"Nggak bisa sekarang! Memangnya sepedamu mana, sih?"

"Rusak!"

"Salah sendiri!"

"_DOBE_!"

"_TEME_!"

"_DOBE_!"

"_TEME_!"

Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah mereka hanya bisa menganga tak percaya kini, ketika semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling tarik-menarik sebuah sepeda sederhana sambil ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_..." suara Hinata terdengar lirih.

"_TEME_!"

"Sa-Sasuke... –_kun_..." suara Hinata semakin tenggelam.

"_DOBE_!"

"A-ano..." Hinata mulai panik.

"_TEME_!"

"_Ne, n-ne... minna—_"

"_DOBE_!"

"_TEM_—"

"NARUTO-_KUN, _SASUKE-_KUN_—HENTIKAAANN—!"

"Apa sih teriak-teri—EEEHH~?" seketika bola mata saphire Naruto terbelalak ngeri ketika melihat orang yang dibentaknya barusan tak lain tak bukan adalah Hinata, pacarnya sendiri.

"N-Naruto-_kun_... kau me-membentakku..." ujar Hinata lirih. Mata lavender-nya terbelalak tak percaya. Padahal selama ini Naruto selalu berlaku ramah dan ceria pada Hinata. Tapi kali ini ia membentak gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu padahal ia hanya ingin menengahi perkelahian tak pentingnya dengan Sasuke.

"Eh—eh, aduh, nggak Hinata... aku—a-aku nggak maksud..." Naruto terbata-bata. Ia bingung, panik, dan kesal pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Hiks... Naru-to... –_kun_..." air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Yah yah dia nangis... aduh, Hi-Hinata _gomen_, aku nggak bermaksud memben—"

"NARUTO-_KUN _JAHAT!"

_And with that, _Hyuuga Hinata membalik tubuhnya dan berlari ke luar gerbang sekolah tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

"Huaaaa Hinata nangis—SIAL!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Mata saphire-nya kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang cuma adem-adem saja. "INI SEMUA SALAHMU, _TEME_—SALAHMU!" teriak Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat—tidak memedulikan ekspresi aneh Sasuke yang mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika pipinya ditepuk-tepuk.

Belum sempat Sasuke protes, cowok _blonde _itu telah melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar sang kekasih yang ngambek—mungkin karena lagi PMS.

"Sial," rutuk Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang kini memerah. Naruto memang kurang ajar. Fans Sasuke saja belum pernah ada yang berani menggrepe-grepe pipi kesayangannya itu. Sekarang malah si cowok rubah itu seenaknya menabok—eh, menepuk pipinya dengan agak keras. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

Oke, Sasuke mungkin sedikit senang karena berhasil mendapatkan sepeda Naruto—meski hanya pinjam, sih. Tapi ia sedikit merasa tidak enak juga melihat Hinata ngambek pada Naruto. _Mau gimana lagi? Memang salah Naruto kok_, bela Sasuke dalam hati.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh malas ke arah asal suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Sakura—berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri sambil sedikit kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku tebal. Di belakangnya tampak si pemuda pucat—Sai—juga membawa beberapa buku yang lebih tebal.

"Itu sepeda Naruto, ya?" Sakura menelengkan kepala permen kapasnya.

"Hn, aku masih mau mampir ke rumah Akimichi." Sasuke melirik Sai yang hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "_Nee-san _pulang bareng Sai-_senpai_?"

"Nggak, Sasuke," jawab Sai yang maju selangkah dan berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura. "Aku harus menjemput pamanku di bandara."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat—sebuah bahasa isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh Sakura, yang artinya cowok berambut _spiky duck-butt _itu minta penjelasan lebih tentang 'terus-_neesan_-pulangnya-gimana?'.

"Gaara-_kun _yang jemput kok, tenang saja," jawab Sakura disertai senyum manisnya.

"Hn."

"Menunggu lama?" suara anak pejabat itu lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pandangan bosan.

Sakura tersenyum girang. "Nggak kok, Gaara-_kun_," jawabnya antusias.

Sai menghampiri Gaara dan secara sepihak menyodorkan buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya langsung pada tangan bebas Gaara. "Nih. Aku masih ada perlu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda mayat itu kemudian berbalik dan mengecup bibir Sakura singkat—tepat di depan kedua mata Sasuke dan Gaara!

Sakura _blusing _berat, menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Twitch.

Empat siku-siku merah muncul di dahi Sasuke dan Gaara secara bersamaan.

Sai masih tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaara dan berkata, "Sakura harus selamat sampai rumah lho ya, Gaara-_kun_."

Setelah itu ia berlalu begitu saja.

Sasuke men-_deathglare _punggung Sai yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap iris aquamarine Gaara dengan tajam—setajam silet—eh, sembilu. "Kau," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Gaara. "Berani grepe-grepe _nee-san_, harganya kunaikkan dua kali lipat dari yang kemarin-kemarin."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn, aku duluan." Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dan berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih mematung dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal mereka.

"_G-gomen-nasai_," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Nggak masalah," jawab Gaara dengan ekspresi datar. "Nanti aku juga dapat bagian."

Eh~? Maksud Gaara apa, sih?

.

.

.

Koakan gagak menggema di setiap sudut langit kota Konoha, menambah kesan suasana menjelang malam. Gemerlap lampu-lampu jalan yang sudah dihidupkan menambah kesan jingga indah kota itu.

Di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang sangat sepi, di dekat pintu gerbang bersimbol dua naga yang saling bertautan—terparkirlah dengan rapih sebuah sepeda berwarna dongker dengan seorang pemuda berambut _raven _yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mata onyx pemuda itu menatap pintu pagar bersimbol naga dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah, Sasuke, ya."

Sasuke tidak terkejut. Ia tahu. Ia sudah tahu—bahwa mereka akan bertemu di sini. Dengan malas, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara—mendapati Fujiwara Sai sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu gerbang naga tersebut. Masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hn, _yakuza_." Sasuke berujar datar. "Hiasan yang indah. Pantas saja kau punya tato di punggung."

"Kau terlalu memuji," lanjut Sai seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ia merogoh ponsel flip hitam yang berada dalam sakunya dan melihat sebuah _e-mail _masuk.

KLIK

**From : Nee-san**

**Subject : ne~**

**Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun! Coba tebak kejutan yang otoo-san siapkan di garasi! Cepat pulang, cepat pulang! \(^0^)/**

**サクラ**

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ketika membaca pesan dari kakak tersayangnya. _Paling-paling sepeda baru_, pikirnya. Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kasus ditutup."

"Kau yakin nggak ingin mampir dulu untuk minum teh?"

"Lain kali saja—mungkin."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke menaiki sepedanya dan hendak mengayuhnya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mendengarkan Sai—tanpa menoleh.

"Kau jangan kesal," lanjut Sai dengan tenang. Ada nada geli dalam ucapannya. "Lagian Sakura sudah tahu dari awal, kok."

Kedua onyx Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, sedikit tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya. Seolah tidak menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan Sai, Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dan bergegas pergi dari wilayah itu. "Hn, sampai nanti."

.

.

.

"_Tadaimaaa_~"

"_Okaeri-nasai_, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Mikoto dari dalam rumah.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan utama rumah sederhana itu. Ia tidak melihat Sakura di ruang tengah, atau pun kedua orangtuanya. Sampai ia dengar suara air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi, ia tahu—ayahnya baru saja pulang dan sedang menikmati ritual mandi-sepulang-kerja-biar-segar yang biasa dilakukannya.

"_Ne~ _Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Mikoto dari arah dapur. Sasuke mengambil langkah, menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bersandar pada _frame _pintu—memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mikoto yang dengan cekatan memasak pada dua kompor sekaligus.

"Tebak siapa yang bakal datang berkunjung ke sini dalam waktu dekat ini!" seru Mikoto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan spatulanya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sepupu kalian yang tinggal di Ame—Itachi-_kun_!"

"ITACHI-_NIISAN_?" Sasuke tidak bisa percaya atas apa yang ditangkap pendengarannya barusan.

"Iya, baru saja ia menelpon ke sini," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum senang. "Oh ya, dia titip salam buat Sasuke-_kun_ lho. Itachi-_kun _bakal ada penelitian di Konoha, jadi dia akan menginap di sini sementara—sekaligus liburan juga."

Sasuke menepuk dahinya yang berponi. Bayangan sosok kakak sepupu yang sedang berpose hai-aku-orang-ganteng menari-nari dalam otaknya.

_Kuso. _

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Hai, hai, semuanya~ rei balik lagi apdet cerita ke-3 dari fic penuh kenistaan ini! xD maaf ya kalo kelamaan (^^a) hehe... sudah apdet lama, abal pula #plakk**

**Dan ngomong-ngomong~ KARIN MANAAA~? Padahal rei niat masukin karin di chap ini tapi kok gak ada yaa (TT^TT) gak dapet bagian deh tu anak. Ck, dasar karin! Main ke mana aja sih? #abaikan**

**Oke oke, waktunya jawab pertanyaan dari reviewers kemareeenn (^0^)/**

**1. Siapa lagi pacar Sakura yang laen? **Waa banyak! xD nih kali ini Sai-kun yang nongol ^^a

**2. Apa di sini Sasuke bakal dipasangin sama Karin? **Aa~ kayaknya gak bisa dibilang pasangan deh. Soalnya karin Cuma buat pelengkap Sasuke aja biar gak keliatan sendirian—sekedar nunjukin sasu juga punya fans gitu xD

**3. Kenapa sakura punya banyak pacar? **Eh—kenapa ya? *dihajar* soalnya rei emang bikinnya gitu *nyengir* yeah... i don't know either sih~

**4. Sasori kapan muncul? **Chap depan kayaknya deh—iya kan, Sas? *nyenggol-nyenggol Sasori* yup! Chap depan giliran sasori! xD

**5. Kakashi bakal jadi pacar sakura gak? **Wah, sayangnya nggak tuh. Kakashi bakal dapet scene fluffy dikit di fic ini, tapi bukan sebagai pacar kok :)

**6. Karin nyengir cantik gak tuh? **Ya cantik dong!—itu Karin sendiri yang jawab, bukan rei! Sungguh! #taboked

**Yuhuuu SPECIAL THANKS buat :**

**NHL-chan****, ****Rizuka Hanayuuki****, ****Haza ShiRaifu****, ****aya-na rifa'i****, ****Devil's of Kunoichi****, ****Yori Fujisaki****, ****tiffany90****, ****Hikaru Kin****, , Lucy121, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, Soraka Menashi, ****Ricchu****, ****and'z a.n****, ****Midori Kumiko****, ****wie yamada****, ****Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight****, VIolet7orange, ****Zhie Hikaru-chan****, ****ruki ruu mikan head****, sheila, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, dan juga buat para silent readers sekaliaaann~ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA NEE~ **

**chap ini rei buat demi kalian semua—meskipun jelek dan garing—tapi masihkah readers sekalian berkenan untuk membaca bahkan meninggalkan jejak REVIEW? Onegai? ^^**

**じゃな、みんな～**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi **

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
